Synchronization of timing signals is expected, for instance, when aligning data sampling events in analog-to-digital converters that are driven by clock signals. Similarly, synchronization of timing signals is expected to phase-align different carrier radio waves to achieve constructive interference. There are many systems that expect—either because the number of clock signals they used or the spatial separations between the clocked devices therein—alignment of multiple clocking devices to a common time or phase.